Résurréction
by Erza Robin
Summary: Morgane va entrer à Poudlard pour sa septieme et sa dernière année. Pour cette dernière année, amour, secret, morts, guerre. Voldemort est toujours aussi présent dans la société et la Mort plus proche que jamais. L'histoire d'une jeune femme au destin tragique...
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

La Mort peut être notre amie ou notre ennemie. Je peux vous conseiller d'être son amie. Parce que je l'étais. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de mourir.

Mais ça m'a permis de revenir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Je courais sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾. Un homme sur le quai me prit ma valise et la mit dans le train. Je sautai dans le train et souris à ma tante qui me salua avec de grands gestes. Je l'entendis crier :

- « Tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire ! »

Je lui fis un signe, le pouce vers le haut. Je partis ensuite à la recherche de mes amis. Je croisai en route la bande des Serpentards de septième année. Ils me bousculèrent et leur chef, Lucius Malefoy me parla.

- « Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas Jedusor ? »

Je m'appelle Morgane Jedusor. Mais je préfère quand on m'appelle par le nom de famille de ma mère, Maurel. Ma tante est la sœur de ma défunte mère. La célèbre sorcière Claudia Maurel, la plus belle sorcière de sa génération. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus caraïbes. Mon père, Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Quand j'avais été envoyé à Gryfondor, mon père l'avait tué. J'étais donc allé vivre chez ma tante, Eleanor Maurel et son mari, Cliff Matwees. Ma cousine avait fini sa scolarité. Je poursuivis mon chemin dans le train en ignorant les Serpentards qui m'insultaient. Je trouvais mes amis dans le compartiment 5. Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie me vit la première. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et me sauta dessus. Malgré le fait que je m'y suis préparée, je basculai en arrière à cause de l'élan de mon amie.

- « Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Lily jolie, dis-je en rigolant. »

Les cheveux auburn de mon amie me chatouillèrent le visage. Lily Evans était une fille née moldue. Elle a des cheveux auburn et des yeux verts émeraude qui brille qu'-elle soit heureuse ou triste. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis notre première année.

- « Laisses-là se relever Lily. Tu vas finir par l'étouffer », dit une voix de garçon.

Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule de Lily et vis James Potter. Il était brun aux cheveux indomptables avec des yeux marron chocolat. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je faisais moi-même partie de l'équipe de Quiditch. J'étais attrapeuse.

- « Salut Jamesie. », le saluai-je.

James grimaça et aida Lily à se relever. Je me levai à mon tour et James m'aida à mettre ma valise dans le filet à bagages. Je saluai les autres. Remus Lupin, cheveux miel, des yeux de couleur ambre. Il était plutôt mignon dans le genre intello. Une cicatrice barrait sa joue droite qui était mon œuvre. Remus était un loup-garou depuis l'âge de sept ans. Quand nous l'avions appris James, Lily, Sirius et moi nous étions mis en tête de devenir des animagus pour l'accompagner durant les nuits de pleines lunes. Des fois Remus devenait fou et nous devions le calmer. Sous ma forme animale, je suis une panthère. D'où mon surnom, Jungly. James est un cerf, Cornedrue. Sirius se transforme en chien noir, Patmol. Et Lily en biche, se qui avait beaucoup plut à James, Blambi. Le surnom de Remus est Lunard. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Et puis il avait Sirius Black. Grand, brun, batteur dans l'équipe de Quiditch. Meilleur ami de James. Il a les yeux bleus profond. Et je dois bien avouer que je craque largement sur lui. Quand à moi, toutes les personnes qui ont connus ma mère disent que niveau beauté, je l'aurai battue si elle avait été vivante. J'avais les mêmes cheveux blonds mais j'avais les yeux noirs de mon père. Je m'assis à côté de Sirius, espérant avoir une minute de répit. Mais Lily en avait décidé autrement.

- « Alors ? C'était comment tes vacances ? me questionna ma meilleure amie.

- Géniale. J'ai vu Meredith. Elle est fiancée à un français. Elle est très heureuse. Et elle est enceinte.

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial. De combien de mois ?

- Trois. Et oui. Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles et je lui ai dis que tu allais très bien et que tu serais ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle. »

Lily gloussa et je levai les yeux au ciel. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça.

- « Comment vont tes parents ? demandai-je

- Bien. Ma sœur m'a encore mené la vie dure pendant les deux mois. »

La sœur moldue de Lily était une vraie peste. J'avais passé plusieurs étés chez elle et Pétunia, sa sœur, était ténieuse avec Lily.

- « Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pus passer les vacances avec toi ou de t'avoir invité. Tu comprends le fiancé de Meredith est assez spécial. C'est un moldu et il est assez réticent à la magie. Mais il n'est pas contre d'avoir une progéniture qui a des pouvoirs magiques. »

- Ce n'est absolument pas grave. J'ai passé le reste des vacances avec les garçons. »

J'haussai un sourcil perplexe.

- « James m'a invité précisa-t-elle.

- Je vois. »

Je lançai un regard à mon meilleur ami et Sirius ricana à côté de moi. James rougit.

- « En toute amitié, dis-je en riant sous cape.

- Bien sûr », s'empressa de répondre James.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. J'appris que Lily avait été promut au poste de préfète-en-chef. Nous nous préparâmes et nous arrivâmes à Poudlard vers dix-neuf heures trente. Lily alla emmener les premières années à Hagrid et nous partîmes en calèche pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Nous nous installâmes pour manger et Dumbeldore tapa dans ses mains et tout le monde se mit à manger après la répartition des premières années. Sirius me cracha deux fois du poulet dessus et à la troisième fois, j'eus le temps de me cacher derrière ma serviette. James rigolait des bêtises de son meilleur ami et Lily était consternée. A la fin du repas, Dumbeldore se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle.

- « Je suis ravi de vous revoir pour cette nouvelle année et je suis ravi de voir de nouveaux visages parmi nous. J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Duhamel. Je vous annonce aussi qu'il y aura trois bals pour toute l'école. Un à Halloween, un à Noël et un autre à la Saint-Valentin. Il y en aura un autre réservé uniquement aux septièmes années après les ASPIC. Vos préfets-en-chefs vous distribueront vos emplois du temps demain matin pendant le petit déjeuné. A présent, je vous souhaite bonne nuit et à demain. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent et Lily emmena les premières années de Gryfondor et de Serdaigles à leurs dortoirs. Les trois garçons et moi nous installâmes dans la salle commune pour attendre Lily. Je remarquai l'air absent de Remus.

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu as Mumus ?

- Rien. Laisses tomber Morgane. »

Le jeune loup-garou se leva et alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Sirius et James. Je me tournai vers les deux autres garçons qui fixaient la porte du dortoir qui venait de se fermer derrière Remus.

- « Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il est comme ça depuis le début du voyage dans le train. Il n'a pratiquement pas dit un mot, dit James.

- Moi, je dis qu'il est amoureux, dit Sirius, sournoisement.

- De qui a ton avis ?

- Aucune idée. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une Gryfondor, dit Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? demanda James.

- Parce qu'il nous l'aurait dis bêta.

- Tu crois qu'il serait amoureux d'une Serpentarde ? demandai-je en grimaçant.

- Peut-être. Mais en ce qui me concerne s'il l'aime vraiment ça ne me dérange pas », dit Sirius en retombant dans son fauteuil.

James et moi nous nous jetâmes un regard et je fronçai les sourcils.

- « Il doit avoir trop mangé, dis-je à James pour nous rassurer.

- Non !, s'écria Sirius. C'est mon ami. S'il est amoureux d'une Serpentarde et bien je l'accepte parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais mettre ma langue dans la gorge d'une vipère.

- Je me disais aussi », dit James en hochant la tête.

J'éclatai de rire et me levai.

- « Quand Lily reviendra, vous lui direz que je suis dans le dortoir et que je dois lui dire un truc qu'elle rêve que je lui dise depuis notre première année. Elle comprendra. Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Je me penchai et posai un bisou sur une joue de chaque garçon. Puis je montai dans le dortoir que je partageai avec Lily. Nos deux autres camarades étaient parties l'année dernière. Je me mis en pyjama et m'asseyais sur le lit de Lily. La jeune fille revint quelques minutes plus tard toute rouges.

- « Ca tombe bien que tu veuilles me dire un truc que je voulais t'entendre dire depuis notre première année parce que je vais te dire aussi un truc important.

- Pourquoi tu es toute rouge ? lui demandai-je.

- Je me mets en pyjama et je t'explique. »

Lily disparut dans la salle de bain et revint vêtue de son pyjama rouge et or. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur son lit face à moi.

- « Toi d'abord, me dit-elle.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

- De qui ?

- A ton avis, lui dis-je.

- J'en été sûre ! s'exclama Lily.

- Calmes-toi Lily. Et toi qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ? Et pourquoi tu étais toute rouge tout à l'heure ? »

Lily rougit et je rigolai.

- « Allez Lily. Tu peux me le dire. Je t'ai dis que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius. Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu étais toute rouge quand tu es entrée dans ce dortoir.

- Je suis amoureuse. Et si j'étais toute rouge c'est parce que quand j'ai fais un bisou pour dire au revoir à James, il a tourné la tête et il m'a…embrassé.

- C'est ça qui t'as mis dans cet état ? D'habitude tu lui en colles une phénoménal et tu hurles comme quoi c'est un idiot. Alors pourquoi tu étais toute rouge quand tu es revenue ? »

Lily me regardait dans les yeux quand j'eus une révélation.

- « TU ES AMOUREUSE DE JAMES !

- Ne crie pas ! Je suis juste à côté de toi !

- Je n'y crois pas. Tu es amoureuse de James. Lily Evans est amoureuse de James Potter. Ah ! C'est le scoop de l'année ! Cette dernière année à Poudlard va être la meilleure année scolaire de toute mon existence.

- Arrêtes de te moquer. Tu n'es pas mieux.

- Mais moi, je n'ai jamais rembarré Sirius. Contrairement à toi.

- Oh ça va ! »

Je rigolai et descendis du lit de mon amie et allai me coucher dans le mien.

- « Bonne nuit Lily jolie »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est Lily qui me réveilla. Je grognai et mis ma tête sous mon oreiller.

- « Allez Morgane. Bouge tes fesses. C'est la première journée de cours.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

- Même pas pour voir Sirius ? »

Je sortie ma tête de sous mon oreiller.

- « Tu es une garce née Lil's.

- Je sais. »

Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain.

- « Moi au moins j'assume clairement que je suis amoureuse de Sirius. »

Je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter l'oreiller que Lily m'envoya. Je pris une douche et enfilai un jean, un tee-shirt avec une tête de panthère et des rangers en cuir que j'avais acheté en France. Je passai ma robe de sorcière par-dessus. Je m'attachai les cheveux en queue de cheval haute et pris mon sac de cours. L'avantage d'avoir comme meilleure amie, la préfète-en-chef c'est d'avoir son emploi du temps avant tout le monde. Je rejoignis Lily dans la salle commune et nous fîmes le chemin de la Grande salle en se racontant des anecdotes de nos vacances. Nous rejoignîmes les garçons à la table des Gryfondor. Lily alla distribuer les emplois du temps et je continuai ma discussion avec les Maraudeurs. Remus était toujours dans les nuages.

- « Remus. Tu as le choix de me dire ce que tu as de ton plein gré ou de me le dire parce que je t'aurai torturé. Tu choisis… ? »

Remus rigola et me répondit enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

- « Je te raconterai plus tard.

- Parfait. Ça m'évitera de devoir sortir les griffes. »

James s'étouffa avec son café et Sirius avec son toast. Remus explosa de rire. Et prit son sac.

- « J'ai cours. A plus tard », déclara-t-il

Je le regardai partir en haussant les sourcils. Lily m'avait dis qu'aucun de nous n'avait cours à cette heure-ci. Il allait falloir que j'éclaircisse tout ça. James et Sirius me regardaient d'une drôle de manière.

- « Quoi ? J'ai un truc coincé entre les dents ?

- Non pas du tout, dit James, pas du tout sûr de lui. Mais depuis hier, tu es, comment dire…

- Bizarre, acheva Sirius à sa place.

- C'est ça, confirma James.

- Je ne suis pas bizarre, dis-je en me levant. Je suis amoureuse.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es bizarre », répondit Sirius.

Je ne répondis pas et allai à la bibliothèque. Je fus vite rejoins par James.

- « J'étais sûre que tu me suivrais après ce que je venais de dire.

- Y'a de quoi. Alors. C'est qui ?

- Comment ça qui ? De qui tu parles ?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Ah ! Celui dont je suis amoureuse ?

- Oui. »

Il me suivait pendant que j'étais à la recherche d'un livre sur ma famille du côté de ma mère.

- « Tu le connais.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas si ça n'était pas vrai débile.

- Dis donc. Entre Sirius hier et toi aujourd'hui, je passe vraiment pour un abruti.

- Peut être parce que tu en es un.

- Bon. Au lieu de m'insulter. Tu me dis de qui tu es amoureuse ou je vais devoir te frapper à coups de bois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aurai déjà mangé avant que tu ne commences.

- Je m'en doute. Mais allez. Dis-moi. »

Je me tournai vers lui et lui souris timidement.

- « Tu es amoureuse de Sirius. C'est ça ?

- Tu es trop malin pour ton bien Cornedrue. »

James explosa de rire et commença à partir.

- « Quand il va apprendre ça ! »

Et il partit en courant. Je pris mon sac et sortis rapidement de la bibliothèque. Une fois sortis, je me mis à courir après mon meilleur ami. Même en étant, en quelques sortes, une panthère, essayé de rattraper un cerf. Ce n'est pas une partie de rigolade.

- « Reviens ici sale traitre de meilleur ami ! », lui criai-je.

Bien sûr, en passant devant la Grande Salle, Sirius eut la bonne idée de sortir et de me rentrer dedans. Ce qui fit arrêter de courir James. Quand Sirius m'aida à me relever, j'étais toute rouge.

- « Oups. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vu Jungly. Je t'ai pas fais mal ? »

Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer un mot. Derrière Sirius, James était mort de rire. Il s'approcha en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

- « Tu peux être sûr que ça ne lui a pas fais mal. Je crois même que ça lui a plutôt fais plaisir. »

J'attrapai le col de mon meilleur ami et le secouai comme un prunier. Il riait toujours autant.

- « Tu vas arrêter de rire oui ? Tu m'énerves James Potter. Tu es un abruti, un débile et tous les mots de la même famille ! »

Sirius arriva derrière moi. Il rigolait

- « Lâche le Morgane. Tu vas l'étouffer.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais finir par l'étouffer. C'est lui à force de rigoler pour un rien.

- Pour rien ? s'étouffa James. Tu es sûre de toi Mo ? Parce que je suis sûr que si Sirius le savait il rigolerait avec moi. Donc. J'ai appris un truc trop marrant sur Morgane à la bibliothèque… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui sautai dessus et nous tombâmes à terre.

- « Si tu ne te tais pas, je te coupe la langue ! » le menaçai-je.

Il calma son fou rire et je le laissai se relever. Il était tout rouge de devoir se retenir de rire que je me mis à rigoler. Sirius rigolait aussi et Remus qui venait de nous rejoindre souriait. Le hall de Poudlard résonnait de nos rires.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant Halloween et je n'avais toujours pas de cavalier. James avait fais son illustre demande à Lily comme tout les ans et à son plus grand étonnement, cette année, elle avait accepté. Il était minuit et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais assis contre la table devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Je fixais le feu en pensant à ma mère. C'était à ce bal que mon père l'avait invité et qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Je frissonnais. Ma mère me manquait. Ses cheveux blonds qui brillaient au soleil. Ses yeux bleus comme les caraïbes dans lesquels on a envie de plonger pour ne jamais refaire surface. Ses bras si réconfortant. Malgré que j'aie dix-sept ans maintenant, je rêvais à cet instant qu'elle soit là et qu'elle me serre dans ses bras et que je n'en ressorte jamais. Que j'oublie tout. La guerre. Mon amour pour Sirius. Ma haine pour mon père. Que tout redevienne comme quand j'avais six ans. Qu'à chaque colère de mon père, qu'elle me serre fort dans ses bras. Que j'enfouisse mon visage dans son épaule. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je sentis un doigt frais l'essuyer. Je relevai la tête et vis Sirius. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu descendre de son dortoir.

- « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Sirius ? lui demandai-je étonnée.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir », chuchota-t-il

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je posai ma tête, par reflexe, sur son épaule.

- « Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, me demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar.

- Ton père ?

- Non. Ma mère.

- Oh. »

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Je me nichai sous son bras et une larme coula à nouveau sur ma joue. Je laissai libre court à mes larmes contre Sirius. Quand je sentis un gros sanglot monter dans ma gorge, je fourrai mon nez dans son épaule et quand le sanglot sortis, il s'étouffa contre le tee-shirt de Patmol. Il me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et petit à petit mes larmes se calmèrent. Je me redressai et essuyai mon visage avec ma manche.

- « Alors mon Patmol. Tu as trouvé une cavalière pour le bal ?

- Disons que toutes les propositions ne venaient pas de la personne que je voulais.

- Patmol serait amoureux ?

- Patmol et Sirius.

- Ouh ! De la même personne ?

- Evidement.

- Tu peux me dire qui est-ce ?

- Tu n'as pas voulu me dire de qui tu étais amoureuse.

- Si tu me dis de qui tu es amoureux, ça peux ce négocier. »

Patmol rigola. J'aimais le voir sourire ou rigoler. Ça lui creusé une fossette du côté droit et ses yeux bleus se mettait à briller.

- « C'est une Gryfondor.

- Encore heureux.

- Tu me laisses terminer ?

- Oui bien sûr continue, lui dis-je.

- Bon. Je disais. C'est une Gryfondor. Elle est en septième année. Elle est blonde.

- Tu adores les blondes Sirius. Si tu devais être amoureux c'était sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle était blonde. »

Sirius souffla en me regardant.

- « Pardon. Continue.

- Bon. Ensuite. Tu la connais bien. C'est tout.

- Il n'y pas de blonde que je connais BIEN à proprement parlé. Que je connais, y'a Madison, Perrine et… Clarisse.

- Non. C'est aucune d'entre elle.

- Ouf. Si savais été une d'entre elle, j'aurai probablement fait une crise cardiaque. »

Sirius rigola et je rigolai avec lui.

- « Bon sérieusement. C'est qui ? lui demandai-j en reprenant mon sérieux.

- Réfléchis un peu avec ton cerveau de deuxième de la classe.

- Merci de me rappeler que je n'arrive pas à battre Lily.

- De rien. Ce fut un plaisir. »

Je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule et reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Je fermai les yeux en abandonnant l'idée de savoir un jour de qui Sirius était amoureux. Je sentis son souffle contre mon oreille et je sentis un frisson remonter le long de mon dos.

- « C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux », me chuchota-t-il.

Je me redressai et tournai ma tête vers lui. Quand je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, il s'avança vers moi et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je posai une main contre son torse et le repoussai.

- « Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai adoré ce baiser. Il me faut juste du temps.

- Tu m'accompagneras au bal d'Halloween ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Tu ne m'as pas dis de qui tu es amoureuse, s'écria Sirius en m'attrapant la main quand je commençai à partir vers mon dortoir.

- Je t'aime », lui répondis-je simplement.

Je me dégageai de sa prise et montai dans mon dortoir. Je pus remarquai à la lumière de ma baguette, que Lily était réveillée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle la referma en voyant mon regard.

- « Je t'expliquerai tout demain. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai surtout envie de dormir. Même si je sais que je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit. On reparlera demain. »

Lily me regarda enlever ma veste. Au moment de me glisser sous mes draps, je me tournai vers ma meilleure amie.

- « Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

Lily ne répondit pas mais se décala dans son lit et ouvrit ses couvertures pour que je puisse m'y mettre. Je me glissai à côté d'elle et me mis dos à elle. Elle se mit en cuillère et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis. Je refis deux fois des cauchemars en me réveillant en pleurs. Lily se réveillait en même temps que moi et me rassurait en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Le lendemain matin, Lily ne me réveilla pas pour aller en cours. Je me réveillai vers quatorze heures. Je me lavai et pris mon album photo. Je sortis du dortoir et pris la direction du bureau de Dumbeldore.

- « Chocogrenouille ! » m'exclamai-je.

La gargouille pivota et je mis le pied sur la première marche. Je montai l'escalier et toquai la porte du bureau.

- « Entrez ! » cria la personne occupant le bureau.

J'entrai dans le bureau et refermai soigneusement la porte derrière moi.

- « Bonjour Morgane. Comment vas-tu ? me salua le directeur.

- Mal. J'ai fais des cauchemars toute la nuit, expliquai-je.

- De ton père ?

- Non. Maman. Je l'ai vu en train de m'appeler. De m'appeler au secours. Je voyais papa l'attraper par les cheveux. Et lui lancer le sort de la mort. C'est horrible. Elle hurle mon nom. J'ai envie de bouger, de venir l'aider mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis obligée de rester immobile.

- Je te comprends.

- Non. Tu ne me comprends pas. J'ai l'impression de vivre un Enfer depuis la mort de Maman. J'ai peur de ce que Tom pourrait faire aux gens que j'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- Tu dois faire comprendre à ton père que tu n'es et ne seras jamais de son côté. Fais ta vie comme une jeune fille normale. Sors avec un garçon et n'es surtout pas peur de sortir en ville avec tes amis pendant les vacances.

- Sortir en ville sans avoir peur est légèrement risqué.

- Oui peut-être. Mais mène une vie aussi normale que possible.

- Aussi normale pour la fille de Lord Voldemort et de Mortissia.

- Arrête d'être pessimiste Morgane. Et va accepter la demande d'accompagnement au bal de monsieur Black.

- Pardon ? Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Je suis le directeur de cette école Morgane. Je suis au courant de tout ici.

- D'accord mais quand même. »

Albus Dumbeldore rigola et se leva de son fauteuil. Il fit le tour de son bureau et vint passer un de ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- « Je t'ai élevé comme ma propre fille depuis la mort de Claudia. Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

- Je ne serai heureuse qu'à la mort de papa Dadys.

- Je sais Eroda. Je sais.

- Je vais y aller. A plus tard Dadys.

- Au revoir Eroda. »

Je sortis du bureau. Mais je crois que vous avez besoin d'explications. Ma mère est une des plus grandes beautés dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Au Moyen-âge, les gens l'auraient qualifié de sorcière. On disait que les plus belles sorcières se réincarné dans des bébés venant des plus grandes familles sorcières. Le nom d'origine de Claudia Maurel est Mortissia. Son grand père est Albus Dumbeldore. Père de sa mère. Je suis la fille de Mortissia. Tout le monde dans la grande société sorcière, s'ils connaissent ma vraie nature, m'appelle Eroda. Mortissia était associée à la déesse de la mort. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à une époque Mortissia était la maîtresse de la Mort elle-même. Je crois que la Mort a été furieuse quand ma mère s'est mariée avec mon père. Eroda est associée à la déesse du soleil. En gros, je suis la pire ennemie de la Mort. La Mort et ma mère étaient le côté sombre du monde. Mais moi je suis le côté lumineux du monde. Le côté sombre de ma mère a dut attirer fortement mon père. Quand ma mère est morte, mon père s'est en quelque sorte effondré. Surement à cause du fait que maintenant, ma mère était avec son amant de toujours.

- « Morgane ! Morgane ! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Lily. J'attendis qu'elle me rejoigne.

- « Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier soir.

- Merci. Je suis allée voir mon Dadys. »

Lily me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Lily, James, Remus et Sirius étaient au courant pour ma…condition. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que Sirius soit amoureux de moi alors que je suis la fille de Mortissia.

- « J'ai entendu Sirius parler à James d'hier soir. C'est vrai qu'il t'a demandé de venir avec lui au bal ?

- Non. Il m'a dis qu'il était amoureux de moi.

- C'est vrai ? Et tu as dis quoi ?

- Que voulais-tu que je dise ? Tu connais mon père. Il pourrait tuer Sirius et s'il le tuait je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Nous avions repris notre chemin. On prenait la direction du parc.

- « Mais Dadys m'a recommandé de mener une vie normale.

- Il a raison. Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre à cause de ton père. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Bon. On fait quoi cette après-midi ?

- Pour commencer, tu vas aller voir Sirius et tu vas lui rendre son bisou d'hier. Ensuite en bon gentlemen, il va t'inviter au bal. Et après… ?

- Et après quoi ?

- Et après on va faire les magasins pour te trouver une robe qui fera tourner de l'œil tous les mecs de Poudlard. »

Je rigolai et passai mon bras autour des épaules et dis :

- « Et toi avec Jamesie ? »

Lily enroula son bras autour de ma taille et rigola.

- « Je sais pas. En tout cas, il est très gentil avec moi.

- Un peu trop non ?

- Pas du tout. »

Je rigolai et nous arrivâmes dans le parc. Il faisait encore très beau et quelques élèves étaient assez courageux pour aller se baigner dans le lac. Et comme par hasard James, Remus et Sirius faisaient partis de ces élèves. Je posai mes affaires au pied du grand chêne qui surplombe le parc et courus vers le lac mais avant tout, à l'aide de ma baguette, je fis disparaitre mes vêtements pour les remplacer par un maillot de bain deux pièces noirs. Je courus vers le lac et piquai un plongeon. Je rejoignis les trois garçons de notre groupe et sautai sur le dos de Sirius et le fis couler. Quand nous remontâmes à la surface, j'étais suspendu à son coup comme une moule à son rocher. Je posai un baiser dans son coup et rigolai. James et Remus se joignirent à moi mais Sirius semblait trop abasourdi pour se joindre à notre rigolade.

- « Je vais rejoindre Lily, dit James en sortant du lac.

- Je vais réviser ma métamorphose », dit Remus en s'empressant de suivre son ami.

Nous finîmes par nous retrouver tout les deux dans l'eau.

- « Que fais-tu ? me demanda Sirius.

- Je te rends ton baiser. Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? » lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et me fis passer devant lui. Il approcha son visage du mien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du mien, attendant mon accord. Je rompis la distance qui nous séparait et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il caressa ma lèvre inferieur avec sa langue. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et je caressai sa langue de la mienne. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et posa l'autre dans ma chute de reins. Je passai mon bras gauche derrière sa nuque et je caressai son ventre avec ma main droite. Sirius grogna contre mes lèvres et je souris. Quand nous nous séparâmes, il me serra dans ses bras et me fit glisser sur son dos. Puis il se mit à nager vers la berge et quand nous fûmes arrivés, il me lâcha et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je répondis à son geste et enroula mon bras autour de sa taille. Nous marchâmes ainsi vers nos amis qui étaient assis sous le grand chêne. Je repris ma baguette et changeai mes vêtements. Sirius en fit autant. Je me rendis compte que Remus n'était pas là.

- « Où est Remus ? demandai-je.

- Il a dis qu'il allait à la bibliothèque.

- Je vais aller voir. »

Personne ne contesta, pas même Sirius. J'étais la seule du groupe qui avait perdu un parent (on pouvait dire en se qui me concerne que j'avais perdu les deux) tout comme Remus et depuis notre première année, avant même qu'il sache qui étaient mes parents et avant que je sache ce qu'il était, j'étais devenue sa meilleure amie et quant à moi, malgré le fait que James soit mon meilleur ami, j'aimais beaucoup parler avec le loup-garou. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque mais mon attention fut attiré par une salle de classe qui était sensé être vide. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillait. Je pouvais voir Remus de profil face à une jeune fille assise sur une table. Ils étaient vraiment très proches et la jeune femme avait passé ses bras autour de la nuque du loup-garou. Et ils s'embrassaient. Quand ils se séparent enfin, je reconnus la jeune femme. C'était Vanessa Stewart, une septième année de Serpentard. Elle était plutôt jolie. Des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène coupés au niveau des épaules. Je ne pouvais pas le voir d'où j'étais mais je savais qu'elle avait des yeux aussi noirs que les miens. Je souris et poussai la porte. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme si l'autre avait la peste.

- « Morgane ? Se n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'exclama Remus.

- Ah oui tu crois ? » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Vanessa se tortillait mal à l'aise sur sa table.

- « Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en se levant.

- Non. Reste.

- Morgane, me supplia presque Remus.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Je ne vais pas vous manger. Je veux juste savoir depuis quand ça dure vos petites cachotteries. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serais vraiment mal venu si je vous faisais la morale alors que je suis la fille du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Alors ? Je vous écoute. »

Je m'étais assise sur la table que Vanessa venait de quitter. Ils se tenaient tout les deux devant moi, se tortillant comme si j'étais une mère qui venait de surprendre son fils ou sa fille en train de fricoter avec une personne du sexe opposé. Je souris. Tout cela m'amusait beaucoup et Remus dut s'en apercevoir car il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Il prit la main de Vanessa dans la sienne et cette dernière se tortilla en me regardant.

- « Allez-y parler. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

- Ça a commencé à la fin de la sixième année. On s'est beaucoup écrit pendant les vacances, me raconta Remus.

- Vous vous aimez ? demandai-je sans préambule.

- Euh oui bien sûr », répondit Remus.

Je fixai mon regard noir comme l'Enfer sur la jeune Serpentarde. Celle-ci se tortilla comme si elle avait des asticots dans le pantalon. Je levai un sourcil.

- « Oui. Je l'aime. Evidement, répondit-elle.

- Parfait. Ça me va. »

Ils me regardèrent tout les deux comme si je venais de dire une grossièreté.

- « Quoi ? Je ne suis pas Sirius ou James. Tu es mon ami Remus. Pas mon fils. Tu fais ce que bon te semble t'en que tu es sûr que ça ne te mènera pas à la tombe. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je n'ai pas envie de t'enterrer… Je veux juste te marier. Et je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne vous jugerai parce que venant de moi ça serai mal placé. Mais Remus, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu en parles à James et Sirius. Et rapidement. Parce que si jamais ils le découvrent par eux même, ils t'en voudront surement. Alors ne laisses pas cette histoire trop trainer. Quant à Vanessa. »

Je me levai et allai me planter devant la jolie brune. Je lui tendis ma main et elle fronça les sourcils. Je lui souris et dis :

- « Bienvenue dans la famille des Maraudeurs »

Elle me fit un vrai sourire et me serra la main.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le bal d'Halloween arriva et je mettais retrouvé coincé dans une salle de bain avec Lily entre la porte et moi. En gros, j'étais en train de vivre un Enfer. Lily était en train de me boucler les cheveux et je trémoussai sur ma chaise. Ma meilleure amie finit par perdre patience.

- « Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger oui ? Tu commences vraiment à m'agacer. Si tu continues je vais te laisser avec des cheveux à moitié frisés et tu vas ressemblais à un caniche mal brossé. Alors soit tu arrêtes soit tu vas faire fuir Sirius ! »

Il était rare que Lily sorte de ses gonds mais quand elle le faisait elle était assez effrayante pour que je lui obéisse. Et je suis plutôt du genre « fixe moi une règle et tu es sûr que je ferais le contraire ». Juste par principe. Pour emmerder mon monde. Je laissai donc ma meilleure amie le loisir de me coiffer et quand elle eut ENFIN fini, je courus dans la chambre et attrapai ma robe. Ce soir, je serai déguisée en Mortissia. Je n'avais pas acheté de robe. J'avais tout simplement fais une descente dans la réserve perso de Dadys pour retrouver la robe que ma mère avait porté quand mon père la séduite. C'était une robe qui se passé de génération en génération. Malgré le fait que pour la première fois depuis des siècles Mortissia n'a pas mis au monde une futur elle, j'avais quand même hérité de la robe au grand malheur de tout ceux qui se soucié encore des légendes. Quand ils m'avaient fais par de leurs mécontentements et qu'ils avaient essayé de me la faire lâcher je leur avais tout simplement répliqué que je garderai cette robe juste pour les emmerder. Et dans un sens, si je l'ai toujours c'est pour cette raison. C'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chose appartenant à ma mère et que j'avais très peur que le jour où je mourrais, la Mort m'en veuille d'avoir cédé la robe de son aimée à des vieux superstitieux. Et elle n'aurait pas tord. La robe était noire. Fallait s'en douter. Elle était à fines bretelles et elle descendait jusqu'au sol. Il y avait un décolleté en V dans le dos qui descendait jusque dans ma chute de reins. Je portais avec ça des chaussures à talons de cinq centimètres de haut et une légère touche de maquillage. Il y avait aussi une cape. La robe était fendue sur le côté gauche. Belle, studieuse mais pas trop. La robe de la maitresse de la Mort se devait d'être exemplaire mais pas trop. C'est ainsi vêtu que j'attendis mon bourreau dans notre dortoir. Elle finit par sortir et j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Comme j'avais voulu me déguiser en Mortissia, Lily m'avait demandé timidement si elle pouvait se déguiser en Eroda. J'avais accepté. Je lui avait alors passé ma robe de bal fétiche. Et c'était moi qui lui avait alors fais vivre un Enfer. Si je suis Eroda et pas Mortissia c'est qu'il y a une raison. Déjà à la base, Mortissia meurt quand elle met au monde son enfant permettant ainsi au monde d'être équilibré et de n'avoir qu'une seule maitresse de la Mort. Quand ma mère n'est pas morte en me mettant au monde, les anciens ont d'abord cru qu'elle n'était pas vraiment Mortissia. Et d'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté plus tard, elle le leur avait prouvé. Alors pour garder l'équilibre du monde l'esprit d'Eroda s'était réincarné en moi. Une première depuis des siècles. Eroda avait juré lors de sa dernière réincarnation que les anciens ne la reverrait plus jamais et que si jamais ça arrivé alors c'est qu'il se passera de grande chose dans cette vie là. Les vieux chnoques ont eu la trouille de leur vie quand ils ont vu qui s'était réincarné en moi. D'après les légendes, Mortissia, étant la maitresse de la Faucheuse, se doit d'être toujours présentable et respectueuse des règles. Ma mère l'était, mais en bonne Mortissia, il lui arrivait d'enfreindre les règles. Comme d'avoir un autre amant que la Mort. Quant à Eroda, ma mère m'avait raconté (au lieu de me lire des histoires de conte de fées pour m'endormir, ma mère me racontait les légendes d'Eroda et Mortissia) qu'elle était du genre dévergondée. Ce que j'étais. Dès que j'en ai la possibilité, j'enfreins les règles. Claudia m'avait montré une photo de Mortissia. Quand on entend que Mortissia est l'amante de madame Tueuse, on se dit qu'elle doit forcement être blanche comme une aspirine, des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, des yeux tout aussi noirs et qu'elle ne porte que des vêtements noirs. Et bien figurez-vous que non. Sur la photo que j'avais vue, Mortissia était blonde aux yeux bleus, la peau halée et des vêtements blancs. J'avais aussi vue des images d'Eroda. Et je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ma mère m'avait dis qu'à ma naissance j'étais brune aux yeux bleus. Et quand Eroda avait choisis mon corps pour se réincarner deux mois après ma naissance, j'étais devenue blonde aux yeux noirs. Elle (Eroda) ne suivait jamais les conseils des anciens. Et quand elle leur avait conseillé quelque chose de judicieux, ils ne l'ont pas écouté parce qu'ils l'ont pris pour une dévergondée et Eroda, enfin le corps qu'elle habitait, est morte. Et quand je suis revenue (coucou c'est moi !) les vieux se sont fais dans le pantalon (je plaisante). Donc Lily portait ma robe bleu roi et ma cape verte émeraude. Je lui avais fais un chignon lâche où quelques mèches dépassaient. Elle portait une imitation du collier que je ne quittai jamais et qui généralement, était caché sous mes tee-shirts, à l'abri des regards.

- « Tu es magnifique, la complimentai-je.

- Merci. Quelle heure est-il ? »

Je regardai l'horloge du dortoir.

- « Vingt heures. Il faudrait y aller. Les garçons vont nous attendre. »

Lily acquiesça et me précéda dans les escaliers. Je la suivis et nous sortîmes de la salle commune des Gryfondor. Nous retrouvâmes nos cavaliers au pied des escaliers. Sirius était vêtu de noir. Une chemise en soie noir, un jean noir et des rangers noirs. Il portait une cape noire et il avait tellement bien démêlé ses cheveux qu'ils tombaient en une cascade soyeuse autour de son visage. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras et je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je portai un rouge à lèvres noir. Je lui avais lancé un sort pour qu'il ne tâche pas et que Sirius ne se retrouve pas avec des traces de lèvres noires sur le visage.

- « Tu es splendide, me chuchota-t-il.

- Merci », répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle mangeâmes. Plusieurs filles me fusillèrent du regard pendant la soirée. Je me souvins vaguement que Lucius Malefoy et sa bande de Vipère m'insultèrent mais je passai outre. Je dansai avec Sirius, James et Remus. Ce dernier s'était enfin décidé de tout révéler à ses deux amis. James avait semblait outré mais il n'avait pas trop protesté, disant simplement que Remus était un grand garçon. Quant à Sirius, il faisait encore la tête au loup-garou. J'avais bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais rien à faire. Ce garçon est une vraie tête de mule.

Le lendemain du bal, j'étais complètement épuisée. Nous avions dansé jusqu'à pas d'heure et je n'avais dus dormir que quatre heures tout au plus. Je me levais et ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller. Je restai en pyjama. Un vieux pantalon de jogging noir et un tee-shirt XXL noir aussi avec la langue des Rolling Stones. Je me contentai simplement d'attacher mes cheveux en queue de cheval basse. Je descendis du dortoir et retrouvai tout mes amis qui avaient eu la même idée que moi. Journée pyjama.

- « Salut tout le monde, les saluai-je.

- Salut Morgane », me répondirent-t-ils.

Je m'asseyais sur les genoux de Sirius qui me serra contre lui. Je posai ma tête contre son cou et soupirai de bien être. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai. Comme il sentait bon ! Je commençai à m'endormir quand il eut un grand bruit. Je rouvris les yeux et me redressai. Le bruit était juste le bruit qu'avait fais le livre de Lily en atterrissant sur la tête de James. Je n'avais pas entendu la raison. Je repris ma position et chuchota à Sirius :

- « Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? me demanda Sirius.

- Bah non. Sinon je ne t'aurai pas demandé nigaud », répliquai-je.

Sirius ricana et me répondit :

- « James a taquiné Lily sur son déguisement d'hier. Il a dis un truc du genre qu'Eroda n'a qu'à bien se tenir face à elle. »

Je me redressai et balançai à la tête de James la première chose qui me tomba sous la main. Un coussin.

- « Aïe ! s'exclama mon meilleur ami. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fais ?

- Eroda n'a qu'à bien se tenir hein ? Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te dire Eroda. »

Et pour l'embêter, je fis roussir son tee-shirt. Quand il l'enleva, nous montrant tous ses superbes abdominaux de joueur de Quiditch et faisant rougir Lily, il put voir que j'avais dessiné quelque chose. C'était le joli visage de Lily avec en dessous, 'TEAM LILY EVANS'. Le pauvre James se mit à rougir à son tour et Lily devint encore plus rouge, si s'était possible. Tout le monde partit d'un grand fou rire et nous pûmes tous bien entendre, une fois notre calme retrouvé, quelqu'un interdire l'entrée de la salle commune. La grosse Dame.

- « Non. Aucune Serpentarde aussi jolie soit-elle ne peut entrée dans la salle commune des Gryfondor.

- Mais s'il vous plait madame. C'est vraiment important

- Non jeune fille, je suis désolée ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Remus qui s'était déjà levé pour aller voir. Nous avions reconnu la voix de Vanessa. J'embrassai Sirius et suivis le loup-garou. Je sortis de la salle commune à mon tour et les trouva tout les deux, elle entrain de pleurer et lui essayant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je m'approchai doucement et posai ma main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta et se tournai vers moi. Quand elle vit que se n'était que moi, elle me sauta dans les bras. Je fus quelque peu surprise au début puis la prit dans mes bras. Je vis que Remus était complètement déboussolé. Je luis fis un signe de tête, lui signifiant que je gérai la situation. Il répondit par un hochement de tête et retourna dans la salle commune. J'entrainai la Serpentarde dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche et refermai la porte derrière nous. Puis je me laissai glisser au sol, dos à la porte, Vanessa toujours dans mes bras entrain de pleurer. J'attendis que ses sanglots ne se calment pour prendre la parole.

- « Vanessa, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai un gros problème Morgane. Un très gros problème.

- Explique-moi. Si tu ne me dis pas, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Vas-y. Tu peux parler sans crainte. Je ne dirai rien. C'est promis.

- Tu sais que mes parents sont des mangemorts ?

- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Ils veulent que je rejoigne les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Je me raidis. Si elle voulait rejoindre les rangs de mon père, il fallait autant que je l'a dénonce tout de suite à Dadys.

- « Mais je ne veux pas », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en sentant ma réaction et en voyant défiler les émotions sur mon visage.

Je ne prenais plus la peine de mettre mon masque imperturbable quand j'étais en sa présence, la considérant comme une amie. Et je ne fais pas semblant avec mes amis.

- Mais le nœud du problème ne vient pas de là, je présume, dis-je pour la pousser à continuer.

- Oui et non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je perdis patience.

- Bon Vanessa, tu vas cracher le morceau ou il va falloir que je te force.

- Je suis enceinte. De Remus. Et si jamais mes parents l'apprennent, ils me tueront, juste pour avoir couché avec un loup-garou. Un ennemi qui plus est. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Morgane. je suis perdue. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va arriver.

- Ecoute. Tout d'abord, tu vas aller en parler à Remus…

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi par Merlin !

- Il va être inquiet à cause du gène lycanthrope. Il va croire que le bébé sera contaminé.

- Il faut que tu lui dises dans tout les cas. Ça finira bien par ce voire un jour et si tu ne lui dis pas rapidement, il va croire que tu seras allée voir ailleurs. Ensuite. Une fois que tu auras tout dis à Remus, il faudra que tu ailles voire Dadys. Enfin. Dumbeldore. Lui il saura quoi faire.

- Pourquoi tu appelles Dumbeldore Dadys ? demanda Vanessa.

- Il est le grand père de ma mère. Mon arrière grand père si tu veux.

- Wouah ! Tu es de la famille de grand sorcier, dis-moi. »

Je rigolai et me relevai, entrainant la jeune fille dans mon sillage. J'ouvris la porte et nous sortîmes de la classe. Je la pris par les épaules et la força à me regarder dans les yeux. Mon regard était très persuasif quand je le voulais.

- « Maintenant tu vas exactement faire ce que je vais te dire. Tu vas aller voir Remus et tu vas tout lui raconter. En détail. Et surtout rassure-le pour le gène. Et s'il ne te croit pas, allez tout les deux chez Dumbeldore. Demandez lui des renseignements et demandez lui comment faire pour que tes parents ne s'en rende pas compte et se que vous devez faire s'ils l'aperçoivent. Et surtout ne panique pas. Tu viens avec moi, jusqu'à la salle commune et je t'envoie Remus. »

J'entrainai la jeune fille avec moi et me plantai devant la grosse Dame.

- « Victoire », dis-je.

Le tableau n'eut d'autre choix que de s'ouvrir devant moi. J'appelai Remus qui nous rejoignit rapidement.

- « Vanessa a quelque chose à te dire. Quand elle aura terminé, il serait judicieux d'aller voir Dumbeldore.

- Mais…commença le loup-garou.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. »

Pui j'entrai dans la salle commune et le tableau se referma derrière moi.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

J'allai retrouver mes amis et m'asseyais à côté de Sirius en soufflant.

- « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda enfin Lily.

- Un problème pour Remus. Un gros problème.

- A cause de la Serpentarde ? demanda Sirius, soudain pleins d'espoir.

- Non, répondis-je ne le fusillant du regard. Elle est concernée par le problème autant que Remus.

- Alors c'est quoi ? » s'impatienta James.

Je n'eus pas besoin de répondre que Remus entra dans la salle commune et attrapa Sirius par le col de son tee-shirt et dit :

- « Je vais être papa ! »

Il lâcha brusquement Sirius, serra James dans ses bras et nous plaqua un bisou sur la joue à Lily et à moi, puis il ressortit dans le couloir retrouver Vanessa. Il eut un grand silence dans notre groupe. James, Lily et Sirius me regardaient.

- « Je viens juste de l'apprendre, dis-je pour ma défense.

- Mais je ne vois pas ce qui pose un problème, dit Sirius.

- Ah bon ? Vraiment pas du tout ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Non.

- Si je te disais que j'étais enceinte ? demandai-je pour le faire tilter.

- Impossible. On n'a jamais couché ensemble.

- Certes. Mais si on avait déjà couché ensemble et que je t'annonçais que j'étais enceinte. Tu ne verrais pas un petit problème avec mon père ? Ou tes parents ?

- Avec mes parents, aucuns. Ils penseront, étant donné que tu es la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui, que j'ai retrouvé la raison et que je reviendrai à la maison. Mais avec ton père, effectivement, je vois un petit problème. Un énorme même.

- Et bien voila. Vanessa voit un gros problème à cause de ses parents qui sont des mangemorts. Si jamais ils apprennent qu'elle sort avec un vous-savez-quoi, un Gryfondor qui plus est, ils voudront la tuer. Et si jamais ils se rendent compte qu'elle est enceinte, ils la tueront, elle et le bébé. Et juste pour avoir corrompu leur fille, je suis sûre qu'ils seront capables de tuer Remus. Alors c'est bon. Tu le vois là, le fameux problème ? demandai-je ironiquement à mon amoureux.

- Oui. C'est bon. J'ai compris. Mais qu'est ce que l'on peut faire ?

- Nous rien. Mais Dumbeldore, peut-être. Il trouvera bien un moyen de cacher la grossesse de Vanessa jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche et là, on l'a cachera au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais je pense qu'il préférera qu'elle passe les vacances de Noël chez elle, comme si de rien n'était. Qu'elle prenne toutes les affaires qu'il lui faut et qu'après elle ne remette plus les pieds chez elle.

- Ouais. Comme ça si ses parents ont décidés de la faire devenir une magemorte dès les vacances de Noël et bien on n'est pas emmerdé, dit James.

- Ils ne la feront pas porter la marque avant qu'elle n'est dix-sept ans. Et avant ça, quand elle sera majeure, il faudra que mon père lui fasse passer des tests pour voir si elle est apte à intégrer ses rangs.

- Mais si elle loupe les tests, il ne la prendra pas comme sbire et elle pourra ne pas porter la marque, dit Lily pleine d'espoir.

- Oh non ! dis-je en ricanant. Ce serait trop facile. Ceux qui ne réussissent pas les tests et qui ne peuvent donc pas entrer dans ses rangs, il ne s'en encombre pas. Il les tue. Parce qu'ils savent trop de chose pour les laisser se balader comme ça, sans avoir une certitude qu'ils le serrent. Si il avait laissé la vie à ceux qui avaient échoué, on serait déjà où il se cache. Et je l'aurai déjà tué depuis belle lurette.

- Mais tu es sa fille, dit James. Tu devrais savoir où il se cache non ?

- Non. Avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, le QG était au vieux manoir de mes grands-parents paternels. Mais quand il a appris que j'étais allée à Gryfondor, après avoir tué ma mère, il a changé d'endroit. Il a dus se douter que j'allais tout cafter à Dumbeldore. La seule chose que les membres de l'Ordre ont retrouvés là-bas, c'est le cadavre de ma mère, allongée dans le salon. Maintenant il doit être à un endroit connu seul de lui et des ses croque-mitaines de malheur. »

Sirius avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Je me laissai aller. Quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune. Madame Mac Gonagall.

- « Mesdemoiselles Evans et Maurel et Messieurs Potter et Black, si vous voulez bien aller vous habiller et allez rejoindre le professeur Dumbeldore dans son bureau, s'il vous plait. »

Nous nous ne le fîmes pas dire deux fois. Nous nous précipitâmes dans nos dortoirs pour nous habiller. J'enfilai des sous-vêtements, un jean bleu troué au niveau des genoux et avec une grand coupure au niveau du pli sous les fesses, un tee-shirt noir. J'enfilai une paire de basket et courus dans la salle commune avec Lily. Les garçons nous y attendaient. Nous filâmes au bureau de Dumbeldore et je fus celle qui toquait à la porte.

- « Entrez ! »

Je poussai la porte et passai la tête par l'entrebâillure. Nous entrâmes dans le bureau et mon arrière grand père sourit quand il nous vit entrer en file indienne. Tout le monde prit place devant son bureau sauf moi, à qui il fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Je contournai le bureau et vins m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son fauteuil.

- « J'ai voulu que vous veniez rejoindre vos camardes pour une raison bien précise. Dans très peu de temps, le père de Morgane va faire une attaque qui va être celle qui précédera celle qui sera la grande bataille. Si vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie, je laisse Morgane vous expliquer en quoi ça consiste. »

Je lançai un regard peu amène au professeur. Puis je me lançai dans mon récit.

- « Je sais que c'est très rare et que très peu de sorciers le savent mais Eroda possède la capacité de connaitre son futur quand celui-ci permettra de sauver les gens qu'elle aime. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai fais un cauchemar. Celui, où j'ai dis à Sirius que j'avais rêvé de ma mère. C'est vrai et c'est faux en même temps. Dans l'attaque qui précède la Grande Bataille, je vais mourir. »

Il eut un grand silence dans la pièce. Qui fut rompus par Lily.

- « Mais je ne comprends pas. Tu dois tuer Lord Voldemort. C'est toi qui dois nous sauver.

- Non ce n'est pas moi Lily Jolie. Je vais mourir et rejoindre ma mère et la Mort. C'est la Mort qui nous sauvera. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je sais juste que j'ai toujours cru que c'étais moi qui avais la lourde tâche de nous débarrasser de cette face de Vipère. Mais en faite c'est la Mort. Elle viendra récupérer ce qui lui appartient. Tom Jedusor est censé être mort depuis trop longtemps. Elle viendra récupérer celui qui lui à voler sa femme. Elle reprendra son du. Et moi, je fais partie de ce qui lui appartient. Je suis, ce qui lui rappel le plus que la seule femme qu'elle n'est jamais aimé, en a aimé un autre pendant un moment. Alors elle me tuera et tuera mon père ensuite. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Je suis désolée. »

Sirius se leva et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je sursautai et sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je me levai et le suivis. Je lui courus après. Je ne le trouvais nulle part et je me dirigeai alors vers le parc. Il faisait froid et j'étais en tee-shirt. Mais peut importe. Je venais de perdre mon seul amour. Je me sentais mal et ma tête bourdonnait. Comme si des millions de personnes parlaient dans mon esprit. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et poussais un cri de douleur silencieux. Je tombai à genoux. Je sentis des mains se presser contre ma peau et les voix toujours plus forte dans ma tête. J'entendis quelqu'un prononcer mon nom et je reconnu vaguement la voix de Dumbeldore et de Lily. Je tombai en arrière et me retrouvai allongée dans se qui semblait être de la neige. Je me rendis compte que je mettais mise à hurler pour de bon. Je hurlai. Je hurlai encore et encore. J'avais l'impression que j'hurlerai pour toujours. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un rire. Pas une des personnes qui m'entourait et qui essayait de me faire revenir à la raison. C'était une des voix qui parlait dans mon esprit. Et cette voix je la connaissais. C'était celle de mon père. Il rigolait plus fort, toujours plus fort. Et je m'entendais hurler :

- « ARRETES ! ARRETES DE RIGOLER ! JE TE DETESTES ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! LACHES-MOI, SALE FACE DE SERPENT ! »

Je me souvins avoir hurlé ça et j'entendais Dumbeldore parler avec Lily.

- « Son père est entré dans son esprit. Il faut le faire sortir ou elle risque de perdre la raison. James va vite trouver Sirius. Lui seul peut la sauver. Et même s'il lui en veut, dis-lui que la vie de Morgane est en jeu. Et qu'elle risque de devenir comme son père. Dépêche-toi ! C'est urgent ! Quant à toi Lily parles à Morgane. Je dois aller trouver Madame Pomfresh. Parle-lui. Et essaye de lui faire te répondre. Plus elle se raccroche à se qui à ici plus on a de chance de la faire garder dans la raison. »

J'entendis mon arrière grand-père bouger et la voix de Lily à travers le bourdonnement dans ma tête.

- « Morgane s'il te plait. Essaye de résister. Je sais que c'est compliqué mais je t'en supplie. Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire sans toi si tu t'en vas. Morgana. Eroda s'il te plait. Écoute-moi. tu es la déesse du soleil. De la lumière. Ne te laisse pas entrainer dans les ténèbres. Eroda. Eroda. »

Mes hurlements s'étaient transformés en gémissements. La main de Lily se posa sur mon front et je rouvris brusquement les yeux. Quand je vis son visage, je sentis un sourire qui ne m'appartenait pas se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Le sourire de mon père. Lily eut un mouvement de recul et la peur se dessina sur son visage.

- « Morgana ? demanda elle, incertaine en employant mon véritable nom. (Morgane n'est qu'une modification)

- Morgana n'est plus qu'un rêve sale sang de bourbe. »

C'était ma voix mais se n'était pas moi qui voulais prononcer ses mots. Je me battais mentalement avec mon père. Essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur mon esprit. Sur mon corps. Je pensais à Sirius. A son amour. A notre bonheur. Et mon père se jeta en arrière dans mon esprit me faisant mal. Je hurlai en me tordant sur le sol, dans la neige. Je hurlai encore et encore.

- « NON ! VA-T'EN ! FICHE LE CAMP DE LA ! LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE ! AH ! »

- Morgane ! Morgane écoute-moi. Tout va bien se passer. Accroche-toi à ma voix. Ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus. Tu n'es pas ton père. Pense à ta mère. Pense à nous. Tu es l'opposé de ton père Morgana. Tu es la lumière dans les Ténèbres, tu es l'espoir pendant la guerre. Je ne te laisserai pas partir alors accroche-toi, dit Lily en pleurant.

- Morga ! »

Cette voix. C'était celle de Sirius. Il semblait tellement inquiet. Inquiet parce que mon père allait peut-être se servir de mon corps pour prendre possession de Poudlard ou inquiet parce qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour moi ? Je voyais son visage à travers le voile qui était devant mes yeux. Il prit la place de Lily et me chevaucha. Il plaça ses paumes sur mes joues, tenant mon visage dans ses mains.

- « Morgana écoute-moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fais. Je n'aurais pas du fuir. Je suis amoureux de toi Morga. Je suis amoureux de toi Eroda. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Et si tu dois vraiment mourir alors je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois pas morte en vain. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie Morgana. Alors je t'en supplie. Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas maintenant. »

Mon père ne comprend pas l'amour, l'amitié, tout ses genres de sentiments. Alors quand Sirius m'a dit tout cela, s'en était trop pour lui. Il s'est retiré de mon esprit. Le voile de mes yeux a disparu et je me suis mise à trembler. J'étais allongée en tee-shirt et en jean dans la neige. J'étais trempée. Et j'avais froid. Très froid. Sirius me fit mettre en position assise et me serra dans ses bras. Je me mis à pleurer contre son épaule.

- « Je suis désolée Sirius. J'aurai du te le dire mais je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Excuse-moi. Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Tellement. »

Il me serra plus fort contre lui et murmura :

- « Comment veux-tu que je t'abandonne après ce que je viens de te dire. J'étais sincère Morgana. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

- Toi aussi tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

- Et moi alors ? Je ne suis pas la plus belle chose de ta vie ? » demanda une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai et crus que j'allai faire un arrêt cardiaque. La chose la plus surprenante de toute ma vie se tenait devant moi.

Ma mère, Claudia Maurel, morte il y a six ans, tuée par l'AVADA KEDAVRA, le sort de la mort, se tenait devant nous, dans la neige, accompagnée de son amant de toujours. La Mort.


End file.
